Merci l'ennemi
by pleinelunesansnuages
Summary: Une séance câlin qui peut vite tourné mal tourner lorsqu'un certain Peter Hale est dans les parages ..


Stiles s'était rendu son chez petit-ami de loup-garou pour une séance de câlins. Il était confortablement installé conte le torse de l'Alpha, tandis que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. Peter lui, était installé sur le canapé en face d'eux à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur. Derek avait beau lui demandé sur quoi portait ses recherches, son oncle dénia toujours lui répondre.

_« Derek ! Vient voir ! » le cri de Peter fit sursauté Stiles qui commençais à s'endormir._

_« Pas besoin de crier merde ! Je suis juste en face de toi ! »_

_« Je sais, mais ça donnait un air dramatique ! Et puis tu aurais vu ta tête ! » Peter affichait un rictus pendant une demi-seconde, puis redevint sérieux._

_« Si tu lèves ton cul poilu de loup-garou, je me barre ! » Stiles avait dis ça d'une voix endormi, mais savait très bien que son petit-ami ne l'écouterait pas._

Derek se leva tant bien que mal et alla rejoindre son oncle. L'Alpha remarqua que Peter faisait des recherches sur les différents types de griffures que pouvait commettre une loup-garou. Derek se stoppa sur un type de griffure particulier et observa l'image qui accompagnait le texte descriptif.

_« Comment tu t'es fais ces griffures Stiles ? J'm'en souviens plus. » La voix de Peter brisa le silence qui s'était installé._

_« C'est Scott le soir de la pleine lune, y'a trois jours ! Tu sais quand l'atsre rond qui as dans le ciel devient vraiment tout rond et qui met en rogne tout les loups-garou ! Il s'est pas contrôlé et ma griffé. » Stiles parla d'une voix agacé, il voulait juste dormir, mais Peter l'en empêchait._

_« Bizarre c'est pas ce que m'a dit Scott .. »_

_« Quoi ?! Il t'as dit quoi ? » Stiles s'était redressé et regardait d'un air inquiet Peter._

_« Il m'a rien dit, je voulais juste savoir ta réaction et confirmé notre hypothèse, enfin mon hypothèse. » Peter affichait un air de vainqueur._

_« Déshabille toi ! » La voix de Derek s'était fait forte et autoritaire. Il regardait d'un mauvais œil son amoureux._

_« QUOI ?! Pas devant ton onc- »_

_« Enlève juste ton haut, s'il te plaît .. » Derek avait parler d'une voix douce, si se que lui avait dit son oncle s'avérait vrai, il se sentirait minable. _

Stiles se leva et enleva son haut. Il le posa sur le fauteuil. Son cœur commençait à battre vite, trop vite. Si Derek découvrait que ses griffures n'était pas faîtes par accident comme il lui avait dit, il était dans la merde. Et puis pourquoi Peter s'intéressait à ça ? Le bêta s'amusait sans cesse à le provoquer et le mettre un minimum en danger alors pourquoi il 's'inquiétait pour lui maintenant ?

_« Tourne toi » Derek parlait toujours d'une voix douce._

_« OK ! Je capitule ! [Stiles remit son haut et alla s'asseoir en face des deux loups] Le soir de la peine lune, je n'était pas avec Scott, j'étais partit voir la meute d'Al- »_

_« MAIS T'ES T'INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ?! »Derek était hors de lui, son amoureux avait pris le risque de sortir voir les ennemis un soir de pleine lune._

_« Laisse moi finir. Mais avant que je finisse il faut que tu sache que je t'aime. Donc je disais que j'étais partit voir la meute d'Alpha, enfin leur territoire afin de repérer les lieux pour une bataille certaine. Je te jure que j'ai été prudent j'ai pas fait de bruits ! Mais il y avait la fille Alpha qui était de sortit et elle m'a vu. Alors je me suis mis à courir, mais bien évidemment elle m'a choper. Donc j'ai eu le droit à une ballade dans les airs gratos avant de finir sur un lit de feuilles mortes. Elle s'est approchée et elle m'as dit qu'elle voulait me revendiquer mais que pour cela il fallait qu'elle montre à tout le monde qu'elle avait déjà mis le grappin sur ma personne. Donc elle ma gentiment griffé le dos et ma laisser repartir. Et maintenant j'ai peur de sortir car elle peut m'avoir quand elle veut vu qu'elle est plus forte que moi. Mais y'a une solution, tu pourrais me revendiquer toi ça serais plus simple. Ah mais oui ! Tu VEUX pas ! Et pourtant tu me l'avais promis ! Mais tout ça de peur de me faire mal comme la dernière fois qu'on était dans le même lit ! Et je comprend que tu ai peur de me faire mal tu est un loup et moi un humain mais merde je suis pas une petit chose fragile ! Mais je veux que tu me revendique s'il te plaît ! Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et qu'en plein ébat tu me mordre pour qu'enfin je sois à toi .. ! Mais pour cela faut que tu lève ma punition ! Me regarde pas comme ça Peter ! Ton neveu m'a privé de sexe pendant 3 mois ! Et ça fait à peine 2 semaines que je suis punis mais j'ai déjà du mal à tenir !» Stiles avait débité son discours sans reprendre son souffle et était maintenant énervé._

Derek murmura quelque chose à Peter, qui aussitôt se leva et sortit du manoir. L'Alpha se leva et se dirigea vers l'hyperactif afin de lui chuchoter _« Suis moi, je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à revendiquer .. »._Derek monta dans sa chambre tandis que l'adolescent était aux anges : sa punition était levée et en plus il allait enfin appartenir pour toujours à son loup préféré. Il se leva et murmura _« Merci l'ennemi »_


End file.
